The broken love story
by jantomuchlove
Summary: Ianto is a student. He has fallen for Jack but their relationship is forbidden. The first chapter is a taster of what might be the ending, the story will then go back to how it all began. Will it lead to Ianto ending it all?  M- later chapters R&R x
1. Chapter 1

**isclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, the beautiful Jack and Ianto or any other characters that may be put in in later chapter. I just enjoy playing with Russell's boys, but i take more bloody care with them i promise. **

* * *

><p>Dear reader,<p>

My name is Ianto Jones. If you are reading this it means I am dead. Or worse you found this letter in my sock draw before I could actually finish the job- meaning I am in deep shit when I get home. I am sure you are meant to not blame anyone in particular for these letters, apologising for not being strong enough and all that sentimental bollocks. But my letter is short there is one man to blame.

The man who stole everything. Jack bloody Harkness

He took my body, my love and he ripped it to shreds... I gave this to him freely, practically wrapped up my heart up for him and handed it to him. Yet he did not throw it away. He simply crushed it in his large hand squeezing the love out until it stopped pumping leaving it dry and still. Then he simply placed it back into my chest, where it began to burn no longer ablaze with love but with ice. It washed through my veins leaving nothing but destruction behind. Now I feel nothing. Nothing, but this hatred I have for him.

So you may ask why I am doing this. Would you like an answer... I am 17 and I fell madly in love. Not a crush or the adorable love you see in movies. No it is the forbidden kind where there is not a happy ending- a tragedy from the beginning. The kind where you are taken high up into the clouds to feel happy, free and being ready to burst from joy that was until he took away the feeling. He let me hurtle towards the ground. Not picking me back up or pulling me to safety he watched with glee waiting for me to shatter into stone floor. Well now he has his way this is my final act...to fall willingly.

So this is why I have ended it. I have only enough fight left in me to do this once so if you have found this in my sock draw please just put it back and don't tell Tad he will go mental. Especially when he finds out his son is _"one of those gays"_

And yes I did sign my own suicide note; there is nothing wrong with ending a letter properly.

Yours sincerely

**_Ianto Jones_**

* * *

><p>please read and review... this is only the beginging and there will be alot more chapters, going back to the beginning of how the beautiful boys met.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

here is where the story actually begins :) hope you enjoy

I have a philosophy exam tomorrow. So i do not think i can write another chapter tonight... I could just fail my exam and write a few more chapters tonight :)

anyway let me know what you think xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I can tell you exactly where this all began. Before jack and he beautiful blue eyes I was the shy kid at the back of the class who hid his head from the teachers view. I knew the answers I am not stupid I just had embarrassment issues. When I got asked a question I would stutter and feel the eyes of everyone in the room on me. My face would begin to burn bright red and I would shift around. I would silently beg the ground to swallow me up. Eventually the teachers pitied me enough to refrain from asking me questions.

It is the same every Monday morning with English, having to wait for Mr Williams to stumble into lesson repeatedly apologising for his lateness. The other students were too busy throwing paper, screaming and running around to notice me. I was so into my book I did not realise the whole class have become silent. I flip another two pages before a cough pulled me from it. Expecting it to only be Mr Williams I chance a quick glance and nearly fell of the chair realising everybody was staring at me, including the new teacher.

He had dark brown hair, glasses and a firm figure. The teacher stood with his hands on his hips staring at me in amusement. From the back of the class I could see his dazzling eyes and smirking lips- dazzling? I did not just describe a man as dazzling. Did I? The rest of the class had gone back to staring at him with most of the girls were whispering their appreciation of his pose. He stood in a blue shirt and trousers with braces a darker blue than his shirt. His jacket was hanging up on a hook behind him- a classic military coat. I was stunned this man was breath taking. The problem is I was not gay. I tried to stop my eyes from roaming his body but the way he staring at me was not helping. So I ducked my head and closed my book. He never spoke but sat down at the desk and called the register. He had an American accent and my name seemed to melt on his tongue, I had not replied and realised I was practically drooling over my English teacher, who's name I did not know and who more importantly was a man. I replied quickly.

He stood by the board and wrote his name in big letter MR. HARKNESS. I was not as interested in his name as much as the way his trousers hugged his backside so nicely or the way his shirt clung to his muscles as he stretched to write onto the board. I began to shift awkwardly in my seat as my trousers became tighter.

"Hello I am Mr. Harkness and I am going to be your teacher from now on as unfortunately Mr William is suspended due to investigation" he smiled confidently and watched as the girls practically melted from his grin.

The bell went and I was still trying to will away my erection I thought _old women in bikinis come on little Ianto, you cannot possibly think that is attractive_ little Ianto refused to agree with this statement_ what the hell is wrong with you._ In my crazed state my mind kept fluttering to the image of the gorgeous man at front of the class in a bikini. (It rather suited him actually, blue is defiantly his colour) but this was making it harder to will it simply away and it was the end of lesson. I tried to carefully block the tent at the front of my trousers with his bag as I made my way towards the door.

"Ianto... right?" I heard his footsteps behind me. I nearly swung around but as I began to turn I remembered my 'situation' I nearly cried out when my bag brushed against it, but bit my lip to muffle it. I turned around slowly making sure my bag remained in front of me crotch. I came face to face with him. His eyes behind the glasses were a brilliant blue like pools that I could happily drown in. He was still waiting for my reply so I simply nodded I couldn't remember how to speak.

He seemed to be holding back a laugh asking "what book were you reading today?" still staring into his eyes I realised this question required an answer; but I wasn't listening I was now staring at his pretty pink lips watching as they shaped themselves into a capturing smile. I leant forward just slightly trying to get closer. What the hell was I doing?

"I am sorry... Sir I urm have to ... urm go to next lesson" I practically ran out of his classroom not waiting for his reply.

Ok so I might have freaked out a little.

* * *

><p>please review :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I know I said I was not going to post anymore but you know who needs Alevel *eyeroll* Me but thats not the point I needed to write this up before I forgot so enjoy :)

You can show me your love through reviews :) xx

* * *

><p>chapter 3<p>

I did not have English for the rest of the day which was a great relief to me. I didn't know how I was deal with trying to explain why I rushed of. Sickness I would feign sickness whether he believed me was a different matter at the moment as long as I had excuse. It was better than _oh hi sir, no I wasn't being rude I just had a stiffy over you but I am perfectly ok now... _

After school well after every other student and teacher had left I began to make my way towards the exit I was so deep in though that I did not see who was walking towards me- obviously as preoccupied as I was neither did they- until I had fallen over and landed on top of them. The smell of mint, rich coffee and something completely different hit my nose. I was so interested in the smell I forgot about the person below me until they shifted under me chuckling lightly. I opened my eyes to see blue staring back. I felt the blush begin to creep up my neck burning its way on to my cheeks. Mr Harkness was still laughing and I joined in laughing with him. Eventually I began to realise how inappropriate this was and the laughter stopped in my throat as I realised that one) he had a strong grip on my arms repeatedly reminding me he was there, and two) we were so close together I could feel his breath ghosting over my lips.

I pulled back quickly fighting the urge to run. Again. I stood up and offered him my hand.

I began apologising "I am sorry Sir... I did not see you I was urm... distracted sor-"

"Ianto it is fine honestly I'm sure I will live" he smirked "not the first time I have been tackled to the ground... only that is a completely different story- Anyway you ran off on me earlier you alright?"

"Oh yes... I just didn't feel well" I looked at the floor. _What if he knows that is a lie? Oh my gosh he knows he must do, it is written all over my face isn't it?_ I tried to control myself he already thinks I am weird enough without watching me run off again.

"Ok" He smiled "so what were you reading?"

"Oh just Romeo and Juliet" I tried not to flush. Ok it wasn't the manliest book in the work but their romance it was just so beautiful.

He just grinned at me "Ah a classic we shall be reading that next week in class but if you enjoy that would you like me to lend you my copy of Wuthering Heights?"

A simple nod from me and I was soon following behind this man towards his office. His office was like a cupboard with lots of stuff piled around and on his first day here as well. I sat on the desk and watched with amusement as he began to rush around shifting through things to find the book. After a few minutes he handed me the book gently brushing my fingers as he did. _Did he mean to do that or not? _His face was innocent but his eyes had a mischievous twinkle in.

I gasped oh he knew what he was doing alright.

In the time it had taken me to realise this he had slipped closer gently stroking my knee. Before I knew what has happened I had pinned my teacher to the wall. This was not what I intended to happen but the moan that escaped him cleared all rational thoughts from my mind as I pushed our bodies closer together.

He whimpered "Yan please" It was that name rolling of his tongue that had me finally crashing my lips to his.

His hands delved into my hair playing with the loose curls at the nape, whereas mine lay on his waist pulling him impossibly closer. He licked across my bottom lip asking permission I opened to him willingly. He mapped out every inch of my mouth our tongues battling for control but the need to breath stopped us exploring and he pulled back gently sucking my tongue before leaving my mouth all together. We didn't move we stood just holding each other trying to ignore our straining erections.

"Hey" He whispered into my neck gently placing a kiss there. He made my skin tremble and smirked into my neck.

"Hi sir" I sounded like a nervous school boy but I couldn't think about the wrong at that moment as our erections brushed making me hiss with pleasure. He pushed his hips forward gently rocking harder as I pushed towards him.

"Yes that is it Yan" like the good teacher he was he praised me I mewled like a pet. He encouraged me to move faster as we both pushed more frantically loosing that little bit more control. He pulled me closer thrashing into me one more time, he bit into soft spot behind my ear making me cry out as he shuddered and came.

He whispered into my ear "come for me? Yan, come for me now!" and like a good sudent I did.

I shouted a "sir" as my release slammed into me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as white light burnt my vision, my knees felt weak and he had to hold me up.

That was good, well mind blowing actually. I realised I had to say something.

"Thank you sir" I looked at him he had a smirk on his face again just a total Harkness grin. _Oh that was smooth Ianto real smooth._

"I think we are a little bit past the sir now don't you think" I looked up at him through my lashes and sighed with relief at least he did not laugh "Jack is fine"

"Jack Harkness" he moaned when I said his name pulling me into a kissed. He worried my bottom lip between his teeth before letting my mouth go.

"God you don't know what those Welsh vowels do to me"

It was my phone that began buzzing in my pocket brought me down from my high.

"Si- _Jack_" the stern look from _Jack_ made him change it "it is my Tad I am going to have to go I shall see you tomorrow"

Jack pulled me into a final kiss before letting me go with a final squeeze of my bum I smiled at him as he winked at me good bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there is the new chapter there should be one or two more tonight but I am not sure how many yet :)

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I fell onto my bed with a dramatic sigh lying down in my now clean boxers. I had walked home with them sticky boxers. I went bright red just thinking how I must of looked trying to not walk too quickly. Oh gosh what am I going to do? I... and he... and... What the hell do you even call it?

Yes I had to admit it was the best well thing I have had but that doesn't change that he is my teacher and I am not gay. Well maybe I don't have to be gay, I am just Ianto I don't need labels. _I am just a sexy mofo... can't believe I just said that. _I crawled under the covers and sleep washed over me pretty quickly with sweet dreams of Jack.

TWTWTWTWTW

The day had been pretty uneventful I had not seen Si-Jack all day and I had the feeling he was avoiding me. I walked past his class a few times _only a few I am not a crazy stalker _but he did not look up once from his work so I just put it down to him being busy. That was until I saw him down the corridor he was walking toward me I smiled then he practically ran to his office slamming the door firmly behind him. Well that was rude. I grabbed my notebook and a pen and began to scribble a note:

**_Jack Harkness call me when you want to start acting mature, _**

**_because passing notes under the door is not normally my thing. _**

**_I won't wait around forever. 07984568768 _**

I took so much effort to slip the note under the door and walk away but I did, since yesterday I seemed to have more confidence.

"Ianto?" it was just a whisper but I heard it.

"Ja-Sir?" I walked back to his office the door was ajar. I knocked gently and waited for his reply.

"Come in Ianto" oh I was back to Ianto I didn't like it, it just didn't sound right. When I opened the door he was leant back in his chair, he rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh. I closed the door firmly and blushed a little as I remember what happened up against the wall behind Jack. I averted my eyes to Jacks face.

"Ianto" he began quietly "I am sorry for what happened yesterday it was totally out of line and shall not be happening again-"

I cut of his words with a kiss. Jack seemed shocked but kissed back instantly opening his mouth as I licked at his lips. His arms pulled me so that I was sitting on his lap wrapped tightly around my waist. I pulled his hair back as I began to kiss along his jaw down his throat gaining a moan as I twisted my fingers in his hair pulling tighter as I left a purple mark on his pulse point which I gently soothed it with my tongue. He whimpered as I pulled away leaving him with a final kiss.

"Iant-"

"Don't tell me it wont happen again, that it cannot happen again... because it will happen again" I grinned at him "I mean look at you Sir. You are a mess, a very hot mess"

Jack looked down at himself and nodded.

"You need to leave" he looked at me sternly. "You need to leave before I make a mistake"

I gasped_ a mistake I was a mistake? _I felt the tears begin to build.

"Fine" I chocked out "have it your way Sir"

I stood up and made my way to the door taking one last look, Jack had gone back to his work staring at it and writing furiously on the paper.

I only let the tears fall after I had left the room, shaking with my hand pressed to my face as the tears ran quickly down my face.

I ran through the halls looking for somewhere to escape.

* * *

><p>What do you think? try not to be too mean on Jack :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I know I know I am so sorry I have been so busy lately with exams that I have not been allowed any free time... I am meant to be revising for my english exam so if i fail I am blaming you lot :) **

**please don't be mad xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I took a deep breath and stepped into the classroom.

Jack had avoided me for two weeks. Every time we met in the corridor he averted his gaze and ran in the opposite direction. It would have been comical to see him scurry away like that, if it had not hurt so much. I tried to talk to him but he would always see me coming and start talking to a teacher and walk away quickly with them.

So now I have given up.

Actually that was a lie, I had a plan. That was why I had stepped into English with 'my girlfriend' Gwen or as I like to call her the beard. I watched as the whole class sat shocked as I walked in confidently holding her hand. I was not watching them though, the students were unimportant to me it was Jack. He stiffened when he saw us. I smiled I turned my attention back to Gwen. She was pretty, with big brown eyes and that gap tooth smile, but I couldn't help but find her boring compared to Jackwith his crystal blue eyes and brown hair that goes fluffy when I run my_- Focus Ianto!_

When we made it to the seats at the back of the class, I pulled out her chair and allowed her to sit down. Before taking my seat next to her I kissed her gently on the cheek and took her hand between my own pretending to be completely lost in her eyes.

The cough at the front of the class dragged the class's attention back to Sir but I remained staring at her. 5...4...3...Jack slammed his folder down onto his desk, _wow quicker than I though._

"Mr Jones, would you care to take your eyes off of her? I would actually like you to learn something this lesson. I shall see you at the end. Is that clear?"

I finally looked up at him and smirked, his jaw was locked and he had his hands were tightened into fists. I had to bite my lip from laughing as he glared towards Gwen. I knew he had fallen for it.

"Yes perfectly clear, sir" I replied innocently putting more emphasis on the sir. I watched his face as his eyes dilated a little. He turned away breaking our eye contact and began writing the work up onto board.

The rest of the lesson seemed to drag by with Gwen texting next to me and Jack in a mood, the rest of the class knew not to push Sir when he was in one of his moods. So they kept silent, they copied down notes and they all looked as bored as I felt.

The bell had the class packed up and leaving quickly. I packed slower waiting for the class to fill out. Gwen gave me a quick kiss "for luck" and closed the door behind her. Jack stood up quickly and locked the door behind her. I smirked.

"So Sir what did you wan-" I was cut of by Jack crashing his lips to mine, he forced his tongue into my mouth and pulled me close to him. He wrapped one hand around the back of my neck and the other around my waist. I clung to the back of his jacket as he began to suck at my neck claiming me. I was his, not Gwen's and this bright red mark would remind me. Before he pulled away from my neck he bit down hard enough to break the skin hearing me hiss he gently soothed the cut with his tongue. He left my neck with a final kiss.

"Yan you do not know what you have done to me this lesson" he huffed at me placing his chin on top of my head pulling me into a tight embrace. "I wanted to rip her hair extensions out when you she gave you a good luck kiss" he spat the last tree words out.

I laughed into his chest. "Sorry Jack I just needed to get your attention you have been avoiding me" it hurt to think I had missed out on this for two weeks.

"I am sorry Yan I didn't mean too hurt you I just wanted to keep you safe I didn't want to ruin your future. So I though putting some distance between us would be best"

I snuffled "do you still think that?"

He paused for a moment "No I don't think that is best ,considering how much it hurt me to stay away from you, every time I walked off I felt sick to my stomach knowing I was hurting the one person who is most important to me" he left another pause "I am not strong enough to stay away from you Yan not again"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok what did you think?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Heya :)

I know it is quite a short chapter, but if you review I might post another chapter up by tomorrow :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I pulled Jack closer sighing into his chest. This is where I had to be. Listening to the steady heartbeat next to my ear I wondered how he could be so calm, every time he stroked his hand through my hair my heart began to pound through my chest. I knew it was loud enough for him to hear, but with him being so near I could do nothing more than sag against him letting the comforting smell of Jack wash over me.

This man was mine and I couldn't help but clutch at his shirt as he began to sway from side to side gently rocking me. This is where I belonged in Jacks embrace I knew this now and I had no intention of letting him go.

He kissed my hair repeatedly whispering "My sweet Yan, my sweet boy."

Jack pulled back far enough to stare into my eyes. I blushed under his gaze. "I love that colour on you it is beautiful" my blush burnt more and I tried to duck from his look. He pulled my chin up "Don't be embarrassed Yan, You... are... beautiful" he punctuated the last three words with kisses that just gently grazed my lips. This man made my head spin. How could I have such a gorgeous man fall for me and to have him look at me with such an intense gaze? The best thing though was this man thinks he is the lucky one, I can see it in his blue eyes as if he was holding a precious jewel. I kissed him back just as gently and pulled back slowly leaving his lips I opened my eyes.

The bell rung telling me it was the end of break and we eventually separated completely.

"I need to get to class" I told him. That did not stop me giving him a final kiss whispering against his lips that I would see him later. I laughed when I felt the shudder go through his body.

I walked out of class giddy. I didn't even see Gwen as I practically skipped down the corridor until she called me name.

"YANNI" she shouted after me "wait up baby"

Oh, I had forgotten about her. When she caught up with me she pulled me into a wet kiss trying to pull me closer clinging to my shirt and delving her hands into my hair. I tried not to stare behind her at the strong form leaning against his door but he was glaring at the back of Gwen's head. Our eyes connected after a moment, his eyes burned with a passion I had seen earlier.

He glared once more at Gwen before he stepped back into his classroom.

I pulled away from Gwen completely.

"I have to go" I didn't wait for a reply before walking straight into my maths lesson. She wasn't in this lesson so I was free for face, the anger I saw there sent butterflies off in my stomach I have never felt so wanted in my life it was so unexpected and made me feel light headed. I knew I had to do something about Gwen but right now I couldn't decide how I was going to split up with her. I mean I couldn't stay with her but that didn't mean I want to hurt her.

My phone buzzed in my trousers.

"_Hey Yan, meet me in my office at dinner. J x" _the text had the smile back on my face and all thoughts of Gwen left my mind.

* * *

><p>Ok what did you think ?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I hope this is a good enough apology... it is 2116 words so I hope it is a big enough apology, I just haven't been able to write anything up until now. So tell me what you think and once again I really am sorry. xx

Chapter 7

I waited a few minutes letting the crowds disperse before leaving my classroom. The thought of being with Jack in a few moments made my head spin. I watched the clock tick and couldn't control myself any longer, I jumped up from my seat packing away my books and left the classroom at a fast pace. I should have checked the corridor before leaving as I ran straight into Gwen's arms.

"Yanni" I cringed at the name, she pulled me closer. "I have been waiting out here for ages, what took so long?" I quickly pulled back from the hug and forced a smile on to my face. Oh goodness I don't know what to say, _think of something Ianto quick she is staring at you._

"I erm- Hi Gwen... Sorry I was- erm... I-I was just catching up w-with my work" I smiled harder. Hoping she wouldn't see my blush.

She giggled "oh Yanni that colour is adorable on you" she stroked my cheek. "Come on lets go get some food I am hungry" she dragged me toward the canteen leaving me no time to protest. I needed to text Jack; clearly I was not going to be able to get away from Gwen. She left me sitting at a table with a wink; I forced another smile and waited till she stood in the queue with her other giggling friends. I pulled my phone out and realised I was already 15 minutes late for my meeting with Jack.

_Hey Jack, sorry I haven't text you sooner but Gwen caught me in the corridor. I am in the canteen now with her; I cannot get away, I will make it up to you later. I xx _

I sent the message just as Gwen sat down with her lunch and friends. I drowned out their conversation, thinking of the ways I could apologise to Jack. I had just finished day dreaming of how I would bite a path down his throat when the man himself stormed into the canteen. Gwen stopped talking the moment she saw Jack. His face was livid and his hands were balled into tight fists. I expected him to begin shout but what I got was worse.

"Mr Jones... we had a meeting" he practically hissed towards me. "This meeting was important and not only did you not turn up but I have had to come and chase you. I have wasted my valuable time when I could have spent the time_ doing_ something else"

Gwen stroked my hand before standing up "Mr Harkness excuse me for butting in, but it is my fault I pulled him to the canteen with me. I didn't give him a chance to say no you see... and because he is such a gentleman my Yanni-"

Jack seemed to blow up at the possession in her voice when she said my Yanni. "How dare you..." he paused. "This does not concern you missy and you should keep your nose out of other peoples business... This is a school _Gwen_ and I think you need to realise that Yan...to" I would of smiled at his correction of my name if I hadn't been so embarrassed. "Has more important thing on his mind than a silly relationship" Jack paused to take a breath.

Gwen had sat down looking shocked and humiliated. This is when I had realised I should say something. "Sir... I am sorry for missing your appointment, if you would like I could come by later-"

Jack did not even look at me before hissing "forget about it Ianto" He gave Gwen one last glare before walking out of the canteen.

To say I was hurt was putting it lightly. I had never been so embarrassed in my life, for Jack to have a go at me is one thing, but having an audience made it more humiliating. I stood up slowly, shrugged of Gwen's questioning hand and made my way towards the exit. I knew what I had to do. I made my way to his room. I stood outside his room and stopped to get my breath back. I knocked on his door and waited feeling more nervous the longer I waited.

"Come in" I nearly ran at the sound of his voice it was terrifying. I needed to do this so I took another deep breath and walked into Jack's class room. He was taking two pills and rubbing his temple as I stopped near his desk. He still wasn't looking at me and was concentrating on his computer screen.

"I am sorry; you know I would have come if I could of. I tried to avoid her" Jack still hadn't looked at me. "Sir you know I would have... sir you know me I would not have missed our... meeting on purpose"

The only response I got was "fine forget about it" but Jack still wasn't looking at me and had gone back to typing. I took that as a dismissal, I didn't realise it would hurt so much he was acting like a child. So I stepped out of his classroom, my eyes stung as I tried to keep the tears from falling I made my way to the toilets hastily as I felt the bile rise up my throat. I made it just in time as I threw up. I closed the door and sobbed my heart out leaning my head against the cold wall. I had ruined any chance between me and Jack all over a stupid girl.

I sat there for the rest of lunch, but when the bell rang I wiped away my tears and realised that I should go talk to Gwen. I stepped outside and rushed towards the girl's bathroom where I knew she would be applying more make up before going to her last lesson. She was walking out as I reached the bathroom, I had a free lesson but she seemed in a bit of a hurry.

She took one look at me and began questioning me "Yanni are you ok baby? Where have you been I have looking all over for you? Are you in a mood with me? Did you get my texts? You don't look to good baby what is wrong? ..." Her questions tailed of.

"I am fine sorry I didn't answer your texts my phone is on silent" I left it at that. "Look Gwen I-"

A voice broke up our conversation "Mr Jones I need a word with you. Gwen you should be in lesson" Gwen stared at Jack with obvious hatred "Yes Sir I was just going" she then proceeded to pull me into a kiss before walking down the hall to her lesson. Jacks face was livid again as he watched her actions but he seemed to force his features to soften as he saw me staring at him.

"Can I have a word?" I nodded at him, and he walked away just expecting me to follow him, I did but I didn't like the way he just assumed I would. I made my way to his office silently wondering what he was possible going to say. I closed the office door behind me and leant against it.

"I am sorry Ianto, I should never have acted like that. I was rude and I know you of all people would never have missed a meeting on purpose. I know earlier I was rude and I just didn't want to be near you, I don't know why I acted that way but please accept my apology" he was fiddling with a bit of string on his table but when I didn't respond he looked up at me.

"You embarrassed me, no not embarrassed me you humiliated me in front of other people, teachers and students. When I tried to apologise to you, you acted like a child and practically ignored me" I stared straight back at him waiting for him to deny any of it he didn't he remained silent. "But it is fine sir everyone has their bad days just forget about it-"

"No Ianto it is not normal for a teacher to be taking it out on a student, I am a grown man and I should know better" these words seemed to hurt more.

"I am sure we are past just a teacher and student relationship Ja-sir"

Jack stood up at my words and opened his arms "come here" I walked slowly into his arms my eyes were stinging again thinking how close I was to loosing this. "I am sorry Ianto that won't happen again... I think jealousy made the situation worse when that... _girl _called you hers I just flipped. You are not ok are you Ianto" I began to shake uncontrollably and the tears were streaming down my face. "Oh Yan" He pulled me closer and kissed my hair. When he pulled my chin up to wipe away my tears he kissed my forehead. "It is ok everything is ok" He waited for my tears to subside before kissing me on the lips, It was not quick but it was not a deep kiss. It was slow and romantic, the kind of kiss you see in the movies. It melted all my worries away and when I eventually pulled away I was completely at ease.

"Sir" Jack's cough interrupted me I had to smile "Jack, what am I going to about Gwen?" his face dropped at my question as he thought more about the question. He began to nibble on my earlobe pulling me tighter as I groaned. "Jack I am serious, stop oh gosh-" Jack had pulled my hips towards his own rubbing his crotch against mine push all thoughts from my head. I began kissing his neck feeling the pulse under my lips beat faster, I pulled back giving his neck a final kiss. Jack tried to pull me closer.

"Jack as much as I would love to spend all afternoon doing this..." I paused to shift my hips against his as an explanation. He whimpered and I allowed my lips to begin kissing down his throat again "I need you to tell me what to do with Gwen" Jack went to speak before he got the chance I carried on "If you answer is kill her then no that is not an option" Jack snapped his mouth shut and looked at me with puppy dog eyes, he pouted and the silence told me that indeed had been his answer. I smiled against his skin and carried on down my path to suck on his Adam's apple. He whimpered again, I smirked but realised I needed to stop distracting him but as I began to pull away he tugged my hair, I hadn't even realised he had the locks wound so tightly around his fingers.

I gasped "Jack please... stop I stop trying to distract me every time I bring up Gwen-" The moment I brought up her name I knew it was a mistake he crashed his lips onto mine, he pushed his tongue through my lips not asking for entrance but just pushing through. He pushed me against the desk and crashed his hips into mine. My moan just allowed his tongue more room to explore my open mouth.

"Mine" he whispered against my lips. "Mine, mine, mine" He kissed along my jaw with each kiss he murmured the word mine. He had just begun sucking on a sensitive spot behind my ear when the bell brought us apart. It was time for form but I didn't want to leave I didn't want to let go of Jack. Jack had already pulled away from me and was trying to flatten my hair slightly and pulled my collar to hide the red mark on neck.

I smiled "Thanks Mam" he simply smiled and kissed my lips a final time before ushering my out. Once again I only had my bag to hide the problem in my pants, when jack saw me looking down he began to laugh.

"Sorry Yan didn't mean to laugh at you but gosh you look good enough to eat" with that comment I blushed and left jack with a half hearted glare. I could his laughter on the way down the corridor as I made my way towards my form I couldn't help but grin.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry that this is once again late... I know I am a terrible person. Please forgive me?

On with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Through form I willed my erection away with the thoughts of my grubby teacher, who wore sandals and had tweezers attached to a key chain, from the thought alone I think my penis had died. I blew out a breath, the bell rang and I was first out of the room. I think I may have even trampled a year seven girl in my rush towards Jack's office. I was eager to carry on where we had left ofF but my phone vibrating made me still in the corridors students around me muttered under their breathes about 'what a knob he is just stopping in the corridor'

_Hey Yan, I have a meeting tonight; it won't be finished until later this evening. Why don't you go home tonight and I will see you tomorrow? I will make it up to you babe I promise. J xx_

No! I cannot wait until tomorrow, my body was practically screaming at me to just barge into his meeting and drag him out by his tie. I sighed, it was never like this with any girl before not even Lisa, ok she was my girlfriend when I was six, but don't start I was with her until I was 12. She was my first girlfriend. So it was a valid point. Ok I needed to take control of my body. So I typed back a quick reply.

_How are you going to make it up to me? I_

Ok I am weak, but it wasn't like we actually had plans. However as you can see there are no kisses on the end of my text, so he will know I am not happy about it. The reply comes back quickly and I began walking again because I realised how weird I looked standing in a hall frowning at my phone. I know they say men cannot multitask but I think I did a pretty good job of walking and trying to read Jack's text at the same time.

_Ianto turn around. J xx_

I turned around and saw him leaning against his office door. He looked stunning; his top button was undone with his tie loosened. He had his glasses on and his hair look as though he had just run his hand through it. He beckoned me with his hand to come into his office. Ok I didn't run I tried to save some dignity I might have skipped slightly, and no sarcastic comment about being gay, I said slightly. Anyway it is not men it is just him, that gorgeous well... I don't think he is human really can men look like that and be human? So I have decided he is an angel, sent from the Gods.

The moment I enter his office, the door was closed and I was slammed against the door. Jack didn't kiss me straight away like I expected... no not like I wanted him too. He simply stared at me; I ran my hand up his arms along his face to stroke against that beautiful cheek slightly rough against my fingertips. He sighed gently, our lips were so close I could feel his breath against my lips. His hands pulled the rest of our body closer together but still our lips didn't touch.

"Jack...please. For goodness sake do something" I heard the words come out of my mouth and I was shamelessly begging him, but I needed this, him. I didn't care about any meeting he had, the other people on the outside of that door or the fact that I needed my teacher so desperately.

Gently he brushed his lips against mine. Then he pulled back, not only from my lips but from my body as well. He had a crooked smile as he saw me follow him.

"That is what you asked for Yan, was it not?" the smirk spread across his face in a cocky manner. He came towards me again; his lips were so close to my ear he drawled "you have to be more specific if you want something precise" he nipped at my ear and I whimpered. I hated that he could have this control over me, so I decided I would not ask him. I yanked him forward by his tie, towards me but at the last second I flipped him so that he slammed against his door. He let out a gasp but that was all he could do before my mouth was sealed over his. The kiss was not soft, I bit at his lip nibbling till I felt the taste of copper in my mouth. I groaned and released his bottom lip from between my teeth I soothed the skin with a swipe of my tongue and licked away the blood. Jack pulled me impossibly closer but did not try to fight back he let me have control, he melted into it, wrapping his arms around my waist and allowed me to carry on his assault on his mouth. He opened his mouth willingly allowing my tongue to stroke tentatively against his own. He sighed with happiness, and sucked on the tip of my tongue trying to pull it further into the sweet cavern of his mouth. He sighed again but that time it was not a happy sigh he gave me a final kiss a gentle one at the corner of my mouth before he pulled away from my lips all together. He rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. I have decided I loved this look on him, his pupils were blown and there was only a slight circle on the outside of blue the main part of his pupil was black, black with want and need, completely for me.

"You need to leave now don't you?" I asked sadly.

"Yes Yan... but I will make it up to you" he smiled slightly but he looked slightly nervous "Yan how would you feel about a date?"

I looked at him shocked, was he mental? He knew we couldn't go on a date, we were student and teacher what if anyone saw us together-

I was cut of by a kiss just a gentle brush of lips but it made me dizzy with happiness.

"What I meant was would you like to come to my house I will cook us dinner and we could watch a movie?"

"Yes" I didn't even have to think about that, the idea of being properly alone with Jack made me giddy with excitement.

He laughed. "Well that's settled then can you do Friday night?"

I frowned like a child it was only Monday could I really wait another 4 days? Jack seemed to read my mind. He smiled "yes you can wait 4 days babe I am sure you can"

I giggled oh gosh I actually giggled. "What? What are you laughing at Yan?" he seemed confused.

I pulled him closer "Oh nothing just you called me babe... it made me laugh that's all"

He shook his head "do you not like it?"

I smiled at his insecurity "No I don't mind it Cariad" I waited for him to ask what it meant in English but I was surprised when he smiled with relief and kissed me again.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I hope you enjoy this one, there are going to be other characters involved from the show. I have a day off tomorrow, so I might post another one up if I get some of those reviews which y'all are so lovely to give...

Oh I thought I should tell you there might be mild bit of Gwen-Bashing. Also I absolutely loved Owen when he was that little nerdy, shy man in series 2 Adam. (That doesn't mean I don't love him how he really is, I love that side as well I just want to write him with that sweeter side we see he has with Toshiko) So I'm sorry but in this he will be that gorgeous little nerd, hope you don't mind...

* * *

><p>Now I know what people mean when they say the week is dragging. This week had been exhausting. The only thing that stopped me from going insane were little moments, like when I would look over at Jack he would smile at me, that smile he saved especially for me, reminding me I only had a few more days until we could be alone properly. Thursday finally came around leaving me with butterflies in my stomach, I realised two things that made this date seem a little worrying. One I was going to be completely alone with Jack and I was slightly nervous. Two I would have to lie to my Tad I would have to tell him I am going out with a friend. I knew the perfect person.<p>

I hadn't been in the library in a while not since I had begun spending so much time with Jack or with Gwen. It still smelt the same, that dusty smell of hundreds of old books and the smell of polished wood. I made my way to the back of the library, there was only ever amount of student at the front of the library but I knew what I was looking for. I smiled as I saw the girl chewing on her pen as she flicked through the thick book. She had a small frown creasing her forehead it always showed that she was in deep concentration. There were tons of books piled around her and open ones scattered across the desk. The rummaging behind me brought me out my thinking but Toshiko was still in hers.

"Babe I brought you that book you have been looking for... love are you listening-" Owen stopped abruptly when he looked up to see me he blushed furiously. I had to laugh.

"Babe?... I didn't know you two did pet names" I couldn't help but tease him. He waved his arms on defeat showing he had given up on making an excuse for the pet name. He walked past me to stand close to Tosh, she had stopped working the moment she had heard me laugh.

"Ianto, oh how it is good to see you" she smiled warmly as Owen placed the book next to her.

"As I was saying before someone interrupted" Owen tried to glare at me but it was pointless I knew he could never be mad he was too innocent. That is what I loved about Owen and Tosh; they were just perfect for each other. "I found that book for you lo-" he stopped again looking at me.

"Oh I have been away too long you two have become too comfortable with each other. I mean Owen you are calling her love and babe in public." I smiled but not a sarcastic one I was happy to see they had become inseparable.

Tosh placed her hand over Owen's and gave it a comforting pat. "He is just winding you up love you know our Ianto" Owen smiled at her but sat down silently next to her trying to hide his embarrassment. He fiddled with his glasses and pulled at the sleeve of jumper, trying to get comfortable. Tosh watched his every move and smiled with love. I had to cough to pull her away from her little show.

It was her turn to blush a little "So what can we do you for?" hurt crept through her voice because it was clear I was there for a favour and not to just see them.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately Tosh-" she waved me off with a slight twist of her wrist.

"Don't worry about it. In a way it was nice to have some time alone" she looked back to Owen. He nodded and smiled slightly "it would still be nice to see you a bit more but you have been busy with that Barbie." Tosh did not even try to conceal the look of disgust on her face. Owen sniggered slightly but coughed to hide it, he had not expected for Tosh to put that in to conversation.

"Oh right Gwen..." I tailed off adding _the beard_ silently in my head. The silence was painful but I couldn't think of a single thing to say to fill it. Tosh and Owen waited patiently for me to ask them for my favour but I felt like a git just using my friends like that. "The thing is guys I really want some time alone from Gwen and my Tad, they have both been really full on so I was wondering if I could say I was going out with you two on Friday night. Would that be ok?"

Owen frowned he was a terrible liar he was getting better but he found it difficult to look you in the eye. Tosh also didn't like lying but she had mastered it easily.

"Yes we will do it... but only because we love you Ianto" her words made me smile. That was settled I was going to be with Jack on Friday night and have a lovely meal.

"Thank you I really do owe you" I gave them both a hug.

We began to make our way towards our lessons. They had science together where as I had maths. Before we separated Tosh pulled me close and whispered "Don't be a stranger my dear Ianto"

I heard her before I saw her, "You...what are you doing with my boyfriend?" anger boiled when I heard he call Tosh '_you'. _I pulled away from ToshI could see that she was embarrassed not only from the way _the beard_ had spoke to her but also because there was a crowd gathering. Before I even got a chance to speak to defend my friends Owen stood in front of Tosh protecting her from this savage bitch I had the displeasure of calling my girlfriend. Gwen just didn't know when to shut up she carried on:

"How dare you touch my boyfriend with your hands, he might get nerd germs I mean why would he want to hang around with freaks like you?" she paused dramatically speaking louder now that she had an audience. "Especially when he is with popular people like me and my friends. Yanni belongs to me now! So I suggest you keep your filthy hands to yourself! Come on Yanni!"

She went to take step away and I realised this was my chance to speak.

"Gwen-" a hand on my shoulder stopped me from continuing when I looked around Owen shook his head. Tosh was wrapped up in his arms trying not to cry.

"No Ianto please allow me" Owen's voice was quiet and nervous but behind it I saw anger. I had never seen it in Owen's eyes before but he was practically shaking with venom. He pulled away from tosh once again standing in front of her. "Gwen you are a piousness little girl. You walk down these corridors thinking you are perfect just because you are queen bee, the only reason people put up with you is because we fear you. We all know how you can tear down someone's reputation with your lies and gossip. You are rude and childish; you upset people because they are better than you and if they are, you choose to destroy them. Like today you have treated Ianto as if he was your possession. You upset _my_ girlfriend because of her friendship with Ianto; you belittled her in front of a crowd of people to show you had control. Well let me tell you something in front of the crowd you adore so much. Toshiko is worth 10 of you she is kind beautiful and caring. She is smart and funny but most importantly she respects every individual person, and treats them like a person she would never disrespect someone in public. That is why I am in love with that girl, with my girl because she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen personality included. If you ever speak about her like that again then I will see to it personally that you will regret it. Do you understand me you Miss Cooper?"

Gwen stood there with her mouth open glaring at Owen in shock. No one moved except for Tosh she threw herself into Owen's arms and kissed him. They both seemed to forget that there was a crowd as Owen pulled her close and kissed her back with as much enthusiasm. I have never seen the two of them like that before, even a gentle peck on the cheek made them blush in front of me. I did the only thing I could think of, I began to clap. Soon the whole crowd were clapping their approval shouting cat calls to Owen. Tosh and he broke apart quickly and both blushed. Teachers soon ushered us out of the corridor to our next lesson leaving me no time to speak to Gwen.

* * *

><p>So what did you think I am not sure about the confrontation? All I know is it made me feel sick writing that stuff about Tosh I had to keep apologising to the screen.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry I have no excuse except some things have been happening lately it closely linked to my story where I got my ideas for this relationship from. It has just been really getting to me the last couple of months, I am not even sure if this is possible but I think I worried myself into writers block. Anyway it is just a short one I will try and get some more chapters up soon...

I felt the tug of my hand as the mass of people moved away from the scene, before I made it to my next lesson I was pulled quickly into an empty classroom and slammed against the door before I could protest.

"Why did you not do anything Yan?" I felt the angry burst of air against my ear sending hot shivers down my spine; it rushed straight to my groin and began to coil as the hands pressed hard into my hip. This was not the time to get an erection but the way Jack was acting made my breath catch in my throat.

"Jack-" the choked gasp came out before I could stop it along with my hips rocking into his; he slammed my hips into the door.

"Don't Jack me... your friends they were being ripped apart... by YOUR girlfriend and you just stood back and let her... why Yan?" with each pause he thrust his hips against mine, hard, rocking me against the door. I moaned and whimpered under his actions I could barely remember my own name and he wanted me to give him a full explanation.

"Hum why Yan, my Yan are you so distracted from answering a teacher's question?" then Jack did the worst thing he pulled away from me. He let go of me completely and shook his head like he was disappointed in me. That feeling was worse than having him angry at me the idea that I had upset or disappointed him cleared the fog.

"Jack, please I am sorry, I was a coward I didn't think I was just stuck, at the time I couldn't think I was just rooted to the spot watching, but I could go out now and bite her head off." When I looked up Jack was smiling I looked at him in confusion what the hell was he smiling at.

"Really you would leave right this moment?" I nodded my head and he carried on. "And have a go at her with a raging hard on?" now his smile had turned into a predatory grin. I felt myself go bright red as I remembered my... situation. This seemed to becoming a bit of regular thing... me supporting an erection around him. He opened his arms and gave me a little nod of his head; I knew that I had been forgiven as I walked quickly into his arms. I felt his arms wrap tightly around my waist his fingers clutched my shirt and felt him sigh into my hair "What am I to do with you Ianto Jones?"

"I am sorry" I never wanted to disappoint him.

"Hey you don't have to say sorry just do the right thing next time, I know you are better than letting a bully get her way"

We didn't talk for a while just stood still for a couple of minutes. I sighed and pulled away from him I had class. "Jack, are we ok?" I didn't want to look into his eyes in case I saw something bad. I felt him stroke me jaw.

"We are ok Yan" he kissed me sweetly, I could feel something coming but the last thing I was expecting was for him to say "I cannot make it Friday"

"What... why?" I hoped I hadn't caused this.

"I erm... I have a teacher's conference" something about his tone made me feel sceptical.

"On a Friday?" I must have looked confused because he sighed.

"Yes it will be too late by the time I get back, I will make it up to Yan don't look so worried. I will take you for a coffee Saturday. I am sorry babe if I could make it you know I would." He kissed me one more time. Before pushing me towards the door, "now go, I don't want you late for class" I left the classroom worry and disappointment ran through me as I made my way through the halls. Something was sitting in my gut there was something going on I knew it, I could feel it, it made me feel physically sick something was coming and it was bad...

I know it was only short but I hope it was enough to keep you interested... reviews are like hugs and I could really do with a hug...


	11. Chapter 11

Back *waves* you know that feeling where your life is about to fall to shit yeah well Ianto has got that feeling bad... Now I am really sorry because I'm just having a shit time with certain people in my life my own personal Jack Harkness you could say it is coming out more and more in my stories I am afraid, drop me a review tell me what you think...

It was Friday night and instead of being with his well rather gorgeous teacher Ianto was in Toshiko's room lying on the floor with his face buried into the carpet. "Oh come on Yan you will find someone else" He looked up to see Tosh in the doorway looking at him with sympathy. Fear ran through him for a second what was she on about find someone else Jack hadn't dumped him- then he remembered oh the beard. Yes he had been _"unfortunate"_ to find that Gwen had dumped him for a talk Jock called Adam. He wasn't exactly sad that she had dumped him, even if she did it right in the middle of the canteen telling him by kissing the greasy haired boy in front of Ianto then proceeding to shout across the room "consider yourself dumped loser!" before she went back to kissing that disgusting boy. He was the talk of the year having people send him pitying glances or shushing when he walked into a classroom. It was a nightmare, but he had to smile a little when he looked at Tosh she was worried that the beard had crushed him, what it would be like if Jack hurt him he was sad he couldn't see him for one night. What would he be like if- NO he couldn't even think it the tears were already beginning to well up...

"Sweetie, are you ok?" He felt Tosh rub his shoulders maybe he could tell her, she was his best friend, she wouldn't judge him would she? He lifted himself slightly of the carpet enough to stare at her, his lovely best friend so caring. He smiled "Tosh can we watch Doctor Who and eat Ben and Jerry's please?" she laughed it was his go to show to sit and watch to when he was feeling crap. They both sat and watched as the Doctor made Donna forget, the both sobbed openly tosh leaning her head on Ianto shoulder as Donna begged they held hands and cried a little more. Nothing made Ianto feel better than watching favourite show with his favourite girl. They tried to stay clear of the heart wrenching episodes after that but finally they watch David Tennant's final episode. Ianto mouthed the word and Tosh could not watch she left a pool of tears in Ianto's shirt. They both fell asleep a little while later totally cried out spread across the floor.

The text at seven woke him up the buzzing in his ear whilst Tosh groaned something about some of his magic tea and being to early to get up.

_We need to talk. I will pick you up from outside of school in 20 minutes. J_

What the hell! Ianto stared at the screen for a second thinking a hidden message would come through but it didn't. Pure anger seeped through his exhausted body; no hey can we meet up just to chat if that is ok. Well he wasn't going stupid man thinking he can just demand things he text back angrily:

_At Toshiko's house will have to wait until later. I will text you when I am ready to meet you. I _

There he thought smugly take that you arrogant twa- he phone buzzed again and Tosh groaned angrily slapping his leg "if you do not take that buzzing away from me I will kill you with my bare hands." Ianto had to laugh Tosh was brilliant but if you woke her up before she was ready she would harm you. He kissed her on the cheek and walked downstairs to make her some tea.

He waited for the kettle before reading the text being stubborn and just looking at the phone he had left on the side. Fine he will bite he picked it up:

_This is important don't act like a child we need to talk! J_

Yes because insulting me Jack is going to make me run into your arms. It did seem important though. He stood for a further few minutes made tosh her tea ran up the stairs not even spilling a little placed it on the side. He rushed to get ready then left tosh with a note and a kiss to her forehead.

_Pick me up in 30 minutes by school. I_

He didn't get a reply but he wasn't really expecting one, he was beginning to worry what was so urgent? the dread that he had felt the other day began to build making him feel sick again. He got there 10 minutes before Jack was meant to pick him up he sat on the wall banging his feet worriedly against it. When the car pulled up he did not hesitate and slipped into the front seat next to Jack whose face was grey. "Jack, love Jack what's happened whatever it is we can-" Jack crying broke of the rest of his sentence. He raised his hand to touch Jack's arm but Jack shrank away from it.

"Don't... Just don't Yan I don't deserve your sympathy I won't let you... not until you hear what I have to say ok?" Ianto just nodded too scared to speak seeing Jack like this had startled him "Nothing I have ever felt for you has been a lie I just need to tell you that but well the problem is Yan..."

He just wanted everything to be ok but he had a million ideas going through his head, he just wanted an answer. "Just spit it out Jack, you are worrying me a bit here"

"I have a wife a lovely wife called Sarah and a little girl called Rose... We have been together for nearly 7 years, she was in America sorting out her job before she came over but now she is back I cannot delude you... she will be a teacher at the school. I want to say I regret it but I don't, not one single minute with you. I cant leave her though she is my wife and she moved over here to support me even if I lov...I can't let you carry on I thought it was just the physical side of me that liked you but well It's more I can't let you throw your feelings away on a tosser like me... Yan please say something...Please" Ianto felt like his world was crashing in on him, it hurt he knew there was something, something he was not telling him but this? How could he have known? He couldn't even speak his eyes burnt and his lungs weren't functioning properly he couldn't even think everything hurt he could feel the pain flowing everywhere from the tips of his fingers to the end of his toes. It was nothing compared to the pain in his heart, the core of the pain it felt like a waterfall of lava burning through his veins melting away at his very essence. His tears could not wash away this pain not they were trying the left angry burn marks down his cheeks.

"You liar... you fucking liar... I was ready to give you everything" He needed to get out he couldn't breathe the fire was overpowering. He slammed out of the car gulping for breath as he heard Jack calling after him. He ran as fast as could until his burning heart could take it no longer he lay in the grass of the park and sobbed the rain began to hit his aching body as it wracked with sobs but it did not cool the burns just pelted his skin until that too felt like his insides. He lay curled up as he felt his world turn to darkness.

Tell me what you think...bit nervous about this one...


	12. Chapter 12

I know two chapters in two days hope you feel special I am at home ill with a horrid cough. I know this story has become very depressing but well it's kind of how I feel lately...

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Ianto woke up on a hard mattress he shivered and tried to pull the blanket up but his fingers would not cooperate with him in fact he could hardly move his body. He concentrated on filling his lungs with burning air but even that hurt too much. His eyelids fluttered open but he had to close them against the blinding light.

"Look he is waking up Tad" the happiness was evident and he fought through the fuzziness trying to get his body to function properly. "Ianto sweetie can you hear me it Rhi? Tad go get the doctor" he heard someone leave the room then jumped slightly when he felt hands gently stroking away the stray hair on his forehead- where the bloody hell was he? With the girl blocking out the light above him Ianto found it easier to open his eyes. "Oh thank god you are ok, you had us all really worried you big idiot" He smiled up at his big sister until she pulled him into a tight hug which had him wincing and trying to pull away. "Sorry Ianto I'm just glad you ok" she pulled back gently, laying him back against the bed.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked after a slight pause he couldn't remember anything apart from pain and right now all he could think about the burning in his lungs and chest.

"Don't you remember anything?" she looked worried when he shook his head. "A man found you in the park and carried you to the hospital. Ianto what were you doing in the park so early with just a shirt and a pair of trousers on? Are you bloody mad it's the beginning of January? " he could tell she would of slapped him if she hadn't of been so worried. "The doctor will be here in a minute to explain everything so stop looking so worried" They both sat in silence until the doctor walked in patiently.

"Hello Ianto, I am your doctor, Doctor John Smith but you can call me The Doctor everybody does. Now how are you feeling?" Ianto smiled at that he did look like David Tennant and hum he did look nice with that stethoscope and glasses... glasses what was important about glasses? something in his chest hurt making it harder to breathe he ignored it and wheezed out his answer:

"Fine..." after the look he received from Rhi he changed his answer "my throat is burning and it hurts to breath a little" he pointed to his chest lying back not enjoying the stares everyone was giving him.

"Ok we will give some medicine for that pain but there is not much we can do, you are suffering with mild pneumonia, you will be fine but you were out in that heavy rain for at least 40 minutes before that gentleman found you and brought you to hospital. There is nothing more you can do apart from stay at home and recuperate, you are too wrap up and stay inside with the heating on. I am signing you off for two weeks where you are to not leave your house until I have given you the all clear when I pop in on a house visit on the 28th of January, is that clear Ianto?" The doctor smiled and looked at him expectantly Ianto knew he would not be leaving his house once in them two weeks he would have to get his Doctor Who episodes ready and Tea oh gosh how he needed tea. He nodded resting his head against the pillow he was too tired to think everything hurt but he couldn't think he was trying to remember why he was in the park.

"How long have I been out?" they looked reluctant to tell him, and were all looking towards each other, he began to cough and Ianto hadn't felt this bad in years. His Tad got him some water and they waited for his coughing to subside. "Doctor them pills would be nice right about now" Ianto smiled towards the Doctor watching his retreating backside with appreciation. He looked at the other two in the room "well how long?"

"It is the 14thof January Ianto, sweetie you have been out for a week. Now the Doctor said this was not unusual it just meant your body could not cope with something so sort of shut down"

"Oh ok that long?" It was not too bad he was glad he had not been awake when the pneumonia was really bad he would not have been able to cope. He was fighting to keep his eyes open the last question he had he needed to "Who brought me here?"

Rhi answered this straight away she seemed too willing to answer it "oh Ianto he is bloody gorgeous he is, you know he carried you here from the park. He was in such a state poor lamb" Ianto only really wanted to know his name so he could say thank you not his whole life story. Typical Rhi blabbering away "- he has been to visit you more than I have says he knows you from school"

Ianto began to frown who the hell was this bloke?"Rhi can I just have a name please?"

"oh yeah right sorry" she laughed a little "Harkness Jack Harkness. Talk of the devil here he is right now-" she stopped midsentence watching her baby brother begin to hyperventilate "Ianto you ok sweetie? Ianto just breathe it will be ok I know it hurts but the Doc will be back with them pills I will see where he is right now ok?"

Ianto heard her leave quickly whispering a look after him not that bloody man he felt the pain burn through him worse than the pneumonia, choking him filling him with hatred and love at the same time from the sight of a sick looking Jack staring at him with tears in his eyes. Jack took a step closer but Ianto began to screech as loud as his lungs would let him "GET OUT, GET THE FUCK OUT, DID YOU HEAR ME HARKNESS" He screamed through the tears the agony he felt burning through him his throat made it hard to breathe but he had to get this out. The coughing started but he continued to scream abuse towards him until he began to cough up blood. Jack stood motionless agony written across his face the tears were sliding down his face as he watch Ianto his Yan in such a state. He could not stand back and do nothing, he moved forward ignoring Ianto's screams of abuse until he had him wrapped in his arms, Ianto fought him all the way screaming and coughing along with the floods of tears. Jack wrapped him tightly into his chest ignoring the pathetic blows Ianto tried to throw his way the screaming subsided but the tears did not as the darkness overtook him again like the Doctor said his body could not cope with certain situations so sort of shut down.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me happy<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Ok now I know you are expecting explanations and I have been worrying. Anyway I am on antibiotics feeling like shit and not allowed to leave the house so I know how Ianto is feeling.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

It had been 6 days since Ianto was discharged since then his Dad and Rhi have been fussing like mad he had already gone through 4 series of Doctor Who and becoming extremely bored. Not with Doctor Who he knew them of by heart and cherished every episode, he was just sick of being in the same room, the same house. He needed to get out. He sighed, medication time he was taking it 3 times a day trying to battle this stupid cough. He thought back to the pain coughing caused he had been warned to talk little amounts over the week and had refused to speak. Especially about Jack to his family, he closed that pain away to deal with later. The no talking rule had helped getting away with explanation as he had not seen Jack since the incident.

He had not been there when Ianto had woken up and the pain his throat when he tried to speak was agony, the Doctor explained that the strain on his throat had caused it to rip slightly meaning he found it hard to swallow, talk, eat and cough especially cough. It hurt to move the first few days and he couldn't move from his bed, his sister had to take the days of work she sponge bathed him and fed him and yes she had to carry him to the toilet. He felt better and could now move and was not coughing as much, the drugs were helping but he could only eat soup and only tried whispering he did not want to chance it.

Even with this pain in the day he could not escape pain at night, now he is not on about the pain in his throat. In the day he could close it up hide it, but at night he plagued his dreams, that stupid man would not leave him alone at night and Ianto woke up every morning with tears streaming down his face. He had tried not sleeping but with the drugs he was taking, Ianto found it hard to stay awake.

By day 10 Ianto could talk and use his voice he was sick of waking up with tears in his eyes so refused to sleep he fought sleep until the morning after and had not slept all night, he looked into the mirror and tried to smile. When he took the pills and lay back he had to fight the sleepiness, he pushed to keep his eyes open but his lids became drowsy and he could no longer fight it.

_He was sitting in class leaning against the side, he was in English but that was not important at this moment, the students ignored him- it wasn't really like he cared about them. It was the beautiful man at the front of the class that Ianto had to fight to keep in his seat when the man at the front turned around to see him staring instead of reading like everyone else and winked at him. The blush rose on his face and Ianto ducked his head to pretend to be reading. He did not look up again until the end of the lesson the end of the day, finally, he watched everyone leave until he could walk up to the teacher and wrap his arms round him. He felt the chuckles rumble through him as he pulled closer to the teacher the man he loved who kept him safe. He felt the arms too quickly pull away from him; Ianto looked towards Jack and pouted as he tried to keep a grip on him. He frowned when he saw the tears in Jack's eyes "I am sorry Yan I can't do this" Ianto felt a kiss on his forehead, before Jack pulled from his grip, Jack walked out of the room leaving Ianto confused in the classroom. Ianto followed him into the now empty corridor. "Jack?..." Ianto watched in agony as Jack wrapped his arms around a blonde women waiting for him further up. "please don't leave me Jack please" the tears ran down his face "Jack I need you" Jack did not look back did not even flinch at Ianto's shouts he simply carried on cuddling his wife oblivious to screaming boy. _

Ianto woke up in a cold sweat still crying into the pillow it hurt less to cry now. He was sick of feeling this way he knew what he would do he went into the spare room (Rhi's old room) and rummaged through the draws until he found the half empty wine bottle he didn't even think he took it back to his room and sat on his bed drinking straight from the bottle. The taste was disgusting and he fought back the urge to stop and continued drinking. Now if Ianto had been in his normal state he would have known medication and alcohol do not mix, but he was just sick of pain so he carried on drinking until the pain slipped from his mind and the bottle was empty.

Ianto cannot remember how the radio was turned on but he began to sing along, he couldn't feel the pain in his throat and began to dance along with Celine Dion all by myself. He began to sing along mid chorus-

"-don't wanna be, all by myself anymore." He danced along prancing about his room jumping onto his bed just as she after she had finished the second verse. He sang along quietly to the chorus "all by myself don't wanna be all by myself anymore. All by myself, don't wanna live all by myself anymore" he then pretended to play the piano along with the music. He then began to sway in time with the music feeling the tear begin to grow at the corner of his eyes he began to sing along again "when I was young I never needed anyone, and making love was just for fun those days are gone" he then changed his voice to a whisper for the chorus, he grabbed the wine bottle from the bed side table and raised it to his lips "all by my self don't wanna be... all by myself ANYMORE" he leapt of the bed in time with the drum beat and fell to his knees as the tears began to stream down his face he sang as loud as he could still using the bottle as a microphone. Kicking his leg up in time with the drum, running out of breath to carry on until the big oh at the end where he sang along falling backward with chuckles as he sobbed, the bottle rolled away from him but he grabbed for it has he heard the clapping from his doorway. He pulled himself up quickly- well as quickly as a drunken boy could. There leaning against the door was Jack Harkness with a large smile on his face. Ianto couldn't help but blush he looked down realising he was in his Doctor Who underwear his sister had brought him as a joke- _want to see my sonic screwdriver? _was scrawled across the front of his boxers. Yes Ianto had every right to be embarrassed no matter how drunk he was. He stood up on shaking legs and grabbed a pair of checked PJ's.

"You are meant to be keeping warm" Jack's grin had left him now anger was clear across his face. Why the hell was he angry? thought Ianto.

He couldn't help but frown "What are you looking at me like that for? I'm not the one with a wife you wanker so give me my look back cause it is mine and I am not quite ready to give to the next angry person you... you wanker" he giggled "oh I have already said that" he fell back onto the bed with a sigh "what are we doing Jack? You and me?" he lifted up a little to stare at the beautiful man. "Well...because I'm so confused I love you but you have a wife. I was going to let you have me mind body and heart, you want to know the worst bit my love?" when Jack didn't answer just moved nearer Ianto looked at him with a watery smile "I still would" Ianto stood up slowly moving towards the shocked man "you selfish" he rounded on Jack making him move backwards until his back hit the wall "impossible" he stroked Jack's face who closed his eyes at the contact "beautiful man" then he kissed him slowly, pushed right against him leaving no space between them. The kiss was made painfully sweeter when Jack kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist clinging to him as the tears rolled silently down his cheeks. Jack made him feel safe like this he felt happy for the first time in ages. They broke apart together when the need for air became too great, Jack rested his head against Ianto's but he had his eyes closed as the tears carried on falling. Ianto did not move worried that it would be a dream and that Jack would vanish if he so much as breathed. The moment was broken as a voice shouted up the stairs "Ianto I am home" the footsteps could be heard by both men who stared at each other in fear.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me happy. make a sick girl happy:)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Ok you are going to have to tell me what you think I know it all seems really sad lately poor Yan. Anyway this is chapter 14 I know it said that the last chapter 14 was but I was just getting confused like a div. Anyway roll on chapter 14...

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Ianto looked around quickly where the hell was he going to put Jack? They couldn't know that Jack was here how would he explain that? Under the bed? No he wouldn't have enough time. The wardrobe? Yes Jack could hide in there and it was right next to them. The footsteps had stopped on the stairs and whoever they are they were taking their sweet ass time to bust them. Ianto looked at Jack and whispered "the wardrobe...get in the wardrobe" Jack chuckled at the panicked look on Ianto's face.

"Yan I am not getting in there now go and lie in bed...quickly" he smacked Ianto's arse to make him move. Ianto wobbled on unsteady legs towards his bed and giggled at what Jack had said, in any other situation he would have shuddered. Jack took the wine bottle of the floor as Ianto sat back shaking with nerves. Jack winked at him putting his fingers to Ianto's lips before slipping out of the bedroom pulling the door closed behind him.

"Yan I have brought your favourite Ben and Jerry's Ianto?-" Tosh stood still as she watched her teacher leave her best friends bedroom. "Hello Mr Harkness?" Ianto lay in his bed trying to not giggle at the idea of what Toshiko's face looked like. "What a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Tosh" Jack replied "Nice to see you again I just came to see how Yan..to was doing and make sure he did not fall behind on his work" Jack sounded so confident but he knew tosh still had her doubts.

"Where is Ianto now?" she asked and Ianto could picture her tilting her head to the side sceptically. This was not good.

"Ianto took his tablets just after I arrived and fell asleep on me" Ianto heard Jack laugh. "so I was just leaving when you came up" Ianto held his breath would she buy it that lame stupid rubbish excuse?

"ok sir well it is nice of you too have popped by I know that Ianto will really have appreciated it-" she was cut off by her mobile ringing "oh please excuse me you must think I am so rude but do you mind if I answer this it is really important"

Ianto let out a sigh of relief into his pillow "No be my guest" jack replied.

"hello, yeah hi sweetie...yes I was expecting you to call me owen... yes, yes ok I will be over in 10 minutes I was just around Jack's. I will be there don't worry" she paused for a second flicking her gaze towards Jack "...love you too" she hung up and Ianto had to stifle a giggle again she must have been blushing like crazy saying that in front of Jack. "Sorry sir I have to leave will you tell Ianto I came by? and here's his ice cream thanks again sir" he could hear the gentle patter as she went down the stairs and out the front door quietly. Ianto couldn't shake the feeling she was sceptical.

When he came back into the room Jack placed the ice cream on to the side "we only need two spoons" he wiggled his eyebrows to emphasis his point. Ianto glared at him but couldn't help the shudder at Jacks words. Jack smiled and moved towards the sitting boy. He seemed to be sobering up from the scare and was now sitting up straighter.

"You told me you love me is that true?" what a way to come out with it Ianto thought he couldn't help but blush; he couldn't help himself saying those words with all that liquid confidence but now they felt like a mistake. "Yan answer me please?" Ianto looked into the man's blue eyes and knew that yes it was the truth he did love him but he couldn't say it not again, Jack had a wife a child a completely different life. How could he possibly love him?

"I cannot love you Jack... don't you see you have a wife, a daughter. We are two people that cross paths who touch so briefly but we are on opposite sides of the path" he choked trying to continue "So I doesn't matter if I love you with all my heart, it doesn't matter if you feel the same we cannot do anything about it. Life is complicated and in another time we would be best friends lovers whatever you want to call this- but in this life time we cannot be anything, even though it breaks my heart to let you go but this" he gestured between them "cannot happen, not now because I would become your mistake, that guilty thing that would kept you up at night and I couldn't be responsible for yours or eventually your wife's pain. Do you understand my love?"

Jack sighed he knew Ianto was right but there was something wrong with this speech he couldn't think about letting Ianto go not now not ever, he had never felt this strongly about anyone he needed to explain to Ianto. "Yan my beautiful Yan" he stroked his fingers down Ianto's cheek who leant into the contact. "I understand that does not mean I agree, I never want to let you go or hurt you, my wife, I loved her at one point but since I met you it has been vanishing, there is no room in my heart for her when you take up so much space there" Ianto whimpered slightly as Jack moved nearer to him and gently pecked his cheek "I cannot leave her right now not while Rose is so young I know that you understand my lovely boy that it hurts to leave you. I hope that one day you will forgive me. I will not be the same without you but right now we cannot be together like you said two paths that cannot cross" he kissed him gently on the lips whispering goodbye with a final kiss to Ianto's forehead.

Ianto could still feel the burning kiss long after Jack had left his house he had just began to fall asleep when his phone buzzed

_Ianto Jones we need to talk immediately. You have some explaining to do. Tosh. _

Oh shit he was in trouble now.

* * *

><p>Thanks to all my reviews I love that you take the time to write nice things up to me,<p>

A special thanks to the people who review regularly you honestly make my day. :3


	15. Chapter 15

Hey I'm so sorry I have not posted up in a while I have just been under so much stress this year and I think I can honestly say it is one of the worst years so far. :) Anyway about the story which is what you care about. You will see more about Tosh and Ianto now and learn more about them. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

He couldn't deal with this at the moment he threw the phone away and lay his head against the pillow he didn't want to sleep but if this was the only way to escape then maybe he could for a little while.

He woke with someone stroking his face gently "Jack" he mumbled whilst pushing his face into the contact.

"So it is true." It was not a question just a statement. The slight surprise in the voice startled Ianto in to waking up properly. He looked up into the knowing face of Toshiko he groaned and hid his face with his hands. She waited until he had finished and said "Sit up Yan and look at me"

he looked up with tears in his eyes "don't call me that please tosh that's what he calls me p-p-please" he tried to force the tears back but she wiped the stray tear that had fell.

"Oh sweetie I already knew and it is okay" she pulled him into a hug "don't you worry sweetie." She didn't smell like him she smelt like a flowery perfume and Tosh. He stopped that thought before he could carry on he couldn't keep thinking about Jack it would only make the pain worse. He took a deep breath and pulled away "How do you feel?"

That was a big question to ask how he was feeling, Ianto did not know any more. He thought about how easy it was before Jack he had a plan in life: marry a pretty girl, get a good job, have a couple of children maybe even get a dog but now that dream was so far away almost gone because of Jack Bloody Harkness and his stupid feelings. When Tosh realised he was lost in his own thoughts she said "Ianto sweetie" when he looked at her she smiled "how do you feel about Mr- him?"

Well that he could answer. "I want him so badly Tosh- no not want it is like I need him when he is not there it feels like a piece of me is missing and it hurts so much that I cannot have him-"

She cut him of "who says?" he snorted but she continued "I have seen the way he looks at you Ianto if he feels the way you feel about him then you should at least be able to find out. You should go talk to him." She waited for that to sink in, Tosh was right she always was. He smiled and nodded. She stroked his cheek "I don't like seeing you like this" He smiled back but before he could reply her phone rang. "Sorry I have it on loud, it was a text from Owen, he has had to cancel on me tonight because his gran is sick" she sighed and put the phone back.

"Hey you can stop here if you want" she smiled and nodded "which PJ's do you want then?" That made her laugh whenever Tosh stopped she wore a pair of his PJ's.

She pretended to think but quickly giggled when he poked her "oh it will have to be the top I brought you" when he handed it to her she became quiet thinking about all that time ago when she brought him this top. When she looked at him, with a watery smile, he knew what she was thinking about but instead of bringing it up he decided to leave that well alone.

He set up the Doctor Who whilst she ran downstairs to get the spoons for their melted ice cream. She changed into her PJ top and sat on Ianto's bed. Suddenly Ianto had an idea "Tosh let's get drunk"

She raised an eyebrow "Sweetie wont your Tad be home in a bit?"

He smiled that was his Tosh ever the worrier "No dad is on the late shift tonight. You didn't see him earlier because he was at church so he won't be back until 9 tomorrow morning" He pouted for good measure hoping that she would not be able to resist "Please Tosh I really need to just forget how awful it has been lately?" She rolled her eyes but nodded laughing when he punched the air as he left to go get his Tad's whisky. They began to take sips from the bottle whilst watching Doctor Who.

Before long Doctor Who was turned off and they began taking long gulps from the whisky bottle. They were soon giggling and reminiscing about when they were younger. By 3 they had nearly finished the bottle.

"So tell me have you and Owen you know?" he asked straight faced until Tosh gasped going bright red.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are going on about" she giggled but ducked her chin so she could hide her face with her hair.

"Yes you do I'm on about the dance with no pants" he laughed at his own joke "have you two done the dance with no pants?" Tosh took a long swig from the bottle and distracted Ianto with her own questions.

"So what is the famous Mr. Harkness like" she wiggled her eyebrow "is he a good kisser?"

"Oh Miss Sato you have thought about this have you?" Ianto poked her "but oh yes he is that tongue. Tosh what he can do with that tongue it should be a sin-"

"OKAY mister that is enough get your head in the real world and out of your dreams" she waved her hand in front of his face "Earth to Yanni"

"urgh don't call me that Tosh" she giggled and this time she grabbed the hairbrush of the side and sang it towards him. He laughed "right that is it missy I'm gonna get you!" she ran out of the room screaming with Ianto hot on her tail. He chased her down the stairs but when he turned the corner to another room she was nowhere to be seen. He whispered "Tosh oh my Tosh when I find you I am going to tickle you until you wet yourself" he could not hear anything apart from his own laughter he had not had this much fun in ages he felt carefree. All of a sudden, there was a battle cry and Ianto was rugby tackled to the floor. Before he could get his breath back, he was being tickled in all the right spots. "Okay... Okay I give up" he laughed out breathlessly. Tosh stopped and he realised how close they were. She sighed and rested her head onto her chest her wrapped his arms around her and for a while they lay in comfortable silence just happy to be close with their best friends.

After a while Ianto whispered into her hair "Bed?"

"Bed" Was her only reply.

They had been lying there for a while now through the hour they had moved closer together they lay comfortably side by side. Ianto began to think about what had happened earlier with the shirt. It is mad how much can change. He felt Tosh sigh and roll closer to him he stroked away the hair from her eyes and looked at her beautiful face. "I'm sorry Tosh, I am so sorry for what I put you through all that time ago I know I introduced you to Owen and that helped make it up to you but-" he stopped realising there was silent tears running down her cheeks. He pulled her close she laid her head against his chest and they wrapped their hands together "You was my first love don't you ever forget that but this" he waved their entwined hands "thing with Jack maybe it explains what happened between us and how I messed it up"

She nodded and took a deep breath in before replying "You are right, you made it better meeting Owen was the best for me, he loves me more than I could imagine." She sighed "Of course you are my first love and of course it still hurts sometimes thinking about us" she raised their entwined hands "but this would never have worked you would of met Mr. Harkness and I Owen-" she cut of just allowing Ianto to wrap one arm around her as the entwined hands were rested above his heart. She began to fall asleep and Ianto pulled her closer, she felt a few more tears slip from her eyes.

When Ianto felt them on his shirt he lifted her chin and waited until she opened her wet eyes "It was never you Toshiko it was never you" with that, he laid a light kiss on her forehead, she sighed and lay her head back onto his chest. A while later they both fell asleep in the same position.

* * *

><p>okay probably not what you was expecting but *bites finger nails* please tell me what you think...<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys. I have had a bad case of writers block lately I have been seriously not with it for a while now. They all think I am crazy... Anyway, enjoy chapter 16 where you will officially meet Mrs Harkness.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Oh my goodness" Ianto woke with a stir trying not to move too quickly because his head was swimming.

When he moved the lump on his chest groaned loudly. "Yan you are making a very comfortable pillow but I will not hesitate to throw you onto the floor. If you move again my head is bloody swimming!" Ianto tried to control the chuckle but eventually had to move out from under her when his chest began shaking with held back laughter.

"Don't worry Tosh I will go make us some tea yes?" He knew better than to wait for a reply when he saw her turn onto her back and bury her head under the pillow. He sighed and plodded off to make tea.

Whilst he did not have school, Tosh certainly did. Therefore, once he had made tea, dragged Tosh out of bed and had her seated at the kitchen table. He realised he could relax. It was only seven, he had already forced her to have a shower and even made her pancakes that she demolished quickly along with the aspirin he had placed by her mug.

They were now seated in his bedroom, where he was drying her hair because she had refused to sort it out. Halfway through drying her hair he began to laugh, Tosh turned around with a puzzled look on her face "oh I just realised this is probably the most feminine thing I could do" and then he was full body chuckling struggling to breath as Tosh rolled her eyes turned back around and waited for him to continue drying her hair. She left not long after that saying she had to run home to change clothes. She gave him a kiss on the cheek told him not to worry and left whilst on the phone to Owen.

Ianto sighed back to normality in 3 days and he was dreading it. How would he even be able to look at Jack without wanting to tear his clothes off or wanting to cry? He looked into the mirror and thought to himself _grow a pair, this man does not want you-well not at the moment anyway. He has told you that much himself. So you need to move on or wait but you have to be ready and prepared for him to break your heart, to rip it out without even meaning too. The question is could you deal your heart like that? _

Ianto looked into his reflection and he knew the answer. He had already dealt his heart in this game.

* * *

><p>The doctor came around 3 days later and inspected Ianto, he checked everything and seemed to think that everything was good to go. Whilst his sister was making the good doctor a cuppa he whispered towards Ianto "Your throat still seems a little sore have you been overusing it or taking anything that may have affected it's progress?" The Doctor looked on knowingly his facial expression serious but the twinkle in his eye gave him away. Ianto's blush gave him away and the Doctor began to chuckle as his sister walked back into the room with a mug for him and Ianto. "Everything is on the mend and Ianto will be able to go back to school on Monday. However I do not want you to leave the house before Monday morning, nothing that will damage your throat, shouting, singing or even any drinking"<p>

He laughed at Ianto rolling his eyes behind his sister as she replied, "Oh Ianto would never drink. Would you Mister?" she looked over her shoulder as he shook his head trying to look innocent. "Kids ey?"

* * *

><p>Monday came too quickly and Ianto groaned as he showered today was the day. He would have to look at Jack call him sir and try not to picture him naked. Harder than one would think considering a lot of time was spent imagining this. Tosh had text him early morning: <em>Cannot wait to see you Yanni ;) You will be fine this morning good luck today I will see you at lunch. xx<em> The little note had cheered him up but he was so nervous he couldn't even text her back. His sister had him bundled up in a scarf, thick coat, and socks. He knew he looked ridiculous but was secretly glad when he left the house to get to school. It was bloody freezing still well for him the sun was shining for the beginning of March people had stopped wearing scarves and hats.

By the time he had made it to school all he wanted was a tea and his bed he was completely exhausted and for a second he thought he was really not ready to come back to lessons, students and most of all him. Ianto's mental panic was stopped when he saw him- no them. Oh fuck he thought he began to panic Jack had his shirt sleeves rolled up and was carrying two boxes towards Ianto. Next to him was a woman she had short blonde hair, blue eyes that looked tired, pale skin and a curvy figure. She was dressed in a black suit. She was not the type of person that you would look at twice but next to Jack, every woman would envy her. Ianto began to panic they were heading right for him and he knew that he could not just run off. He began to breathe in slowly through his nose and out through his mouth. They were in front of him as the tenth breath was exhaled.

"Are you okay my dear you seem a bit pale?" the hand on his arm made him flinch whilst staring into her concerned eyes. Maybe that is why Jack was with her because she was caring. He realised it had become very hard to breathe and the corners of his vision were darkening again._ Oh no not again _he thought, before he slipped into unconsciousness he heard the boxes hitting the floor and two arms catching his limp body. He woke whilst he was being carried, _that is not fair_ he thought _why do I have to wake up in his arms?_ He was pulled closer to the chest that was holding him tightly. He nuzzled the neck that was right next to his lips breathing a sigh of content against it feeling the full body shudder it caused the owner. He smiled against the neck feeling the small squeeze in response.

He was placed onto a chair when he opened his eyes he saw a very concerned Jack right in front of him. The air between them thick "Do not scare me like that again" he sighed placing his head against Ianto's giving him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away.

The moment was ruined when a soft voice called out "Jack where are you I have some water for the boy?" Ianto felt a physical pain when she called him a boy. It must have been so clear because Jack hushed him and placed a lingering kiss to him lips before popping his head out of the classroom to acknowledge her.

She came in with a sweet smile and a mothering hand. That only made it harder for Ianto. She was polite and kind hearted that Ianto knew his mother was like. He felt his chest constrict and looked towards Jack for help when she began asking many questions.

"Ianto is the gentlemen that I have been helping out with extra homework when he was really ill. This is his first day back and might I say it is great to see you again Yan" he smiled towards him.

"Oh Ianto is the boy you found in the park. Oh how lovely to meet you Jack I mean Sir has told me a lot about you" she smiled wholeheartedly. "Well I am glad you are feeling better but maybe you should have a sit down and take a minute before we move yes?" Ianto nodded in reply sipping on the water she had handed to him. "I should probably go pick up the boxes you dropped catching Ianto" she stood smiling towards Jack and looking back over her shoulder "Lovely to meet you Ianto. I hope that you do as well in my class as you do in Jack's class" she smiled warmly once more before leaving the classroom.

The moment she left Ianto looked towards Jack "Well she seems lovely" He tried to keep his smile genuine but he was too week for an argument with Jack.

Jack nodded but changed the conversation "You should go home" Jack said smiling at him all the same watching Ianto take a sip of his drink.

"No thank you I don't really fancy being smothered with attention again thank you. Bad enough when the Doctor came to my house and knew I had been drinking- didn't tell mind just laughed about it and made a joke or two-"

Jack looked puzzled "who is this _Doctor_?" the jealously was back really after everything. Ianto raised an eyebrow and Jack calmed his tone "Yeah I know I'm sorry. I just cannot let you go"

"You don't have too," Ianto whispered . "I'm willing to wait for you Jack"

Jack stood quickly kissing Ianto briefly on the mouth "I have an idea" he then left the room leaving behind a puzzled Ianto.

* * *

><p>And there you have it. Read and Review pretty please :)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys haven't posted anything in a while. I know I am terrible with time keeping but I hope this worth the wait? Probably not :) I'm ill again and I think my writers block is finally starting to go away still struggling a bit but hey ho :)….

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Jack would not tell him anything when he came back into the room just smiled and helped Ianto to his next class. No matter how many times Ianto persisted he refused to explain his new plan. There were looks shared between the two of them but nothing more. Ianto couldn't help but feel butterflies when he looked up from the text book to see Jack watching him with a content smile. Ianto blushed and focused really hard on the text book.

At the end of the lesson he sighed with relief when he heard jack shout of the departing students "Yan can I have a word with you for a second please?" They both watched as the last student left the door shutting firmly behind her. Ianto moved quickly into Jack's open arms and nestled in close peppering kisses down Jacks neck pulling him closer when he hears the moan that Jack tries to conceal. "Yan remember I said I would sort it out-" Jack breaks of mid-sentence as Ianto bites his ear and his vision blurs for as second under Ianto's ministrations. Pulling away Ianto smiles smugly and sits back onto the table away from Jack causing him to pout.

"Hey don't look at me like that grumpy, you need to tell me something remember?" Ianto smiles innocently causing Jack to pout more but he sits down at his desk anyway, before he could reply there was a knock at the door and who to walk in but his wife smiling carrying a lunch box.

"Oh have you told him yet Jack? Has he said yes? I think it is a marvelous idea" from the blank look she received from Ianto she realised he hadn't a clue "Great that means get to ask you. Jack has told me you are looking for a job and I was wondering- we were wondering if you would like to do some odd jobs for us. Mainly it would be babysitting Rose and don't worry we have a spare bed for you to stop in" she paused to let it sink in whilst jack nodded behind her insistently. "Oh say you will do it Ianto I have heard nothing but good things from Jack about you"

Ianto did not look away from jack as he replied "Yes thank you I would love to" before giving her a sweeping smile "oh gosh is that the time I must dash I have dinner with Tosh" before hastily walking out the door he turned "thank you for the opportunity" Jack's smile was the last thing he saw before leaving the classroom.

"Tosh sorry…. I'm sorry I'm late" Ianto panted as he ran into the empty classroom Tosh was working in. She looked up at the disturbance but smiled when she saw a red faced Ianto.

"This better be something to do with Mr H or you are in trouble" she giggled when Ianto smiled a little before sitting down next to her with a sigh.

"He has figured a way for us to see each other more regularly. It would be brilliant if his wife wasn't so excited about the fact I will be babysitting their daughter and helping around the house"

"Ah I can see the issue with that" she wrapped her arm around his shoulder "but this is what happens when you go after a married man" she laughed and nudged him. "At least you will get to spend more time with him" Ianto couldn't help but laugh as well allowing the stress to leave him for a while.

Ianto had only had a few glimpses of Jack today every time he was with his wife, he always smiled over towards him but that was all he could do. Ianto smiled back and left with a feeling of giddiness.

3:00pm came around pretty quickly and finally the day was over. Ianto decided on a walk home from the day he was having he felt that the walk would calm him down. The giddiness hadn't left and Ianto couldn't take it any longer. He stuck his ear phones in, he had sat down in the park against a tree so he had no issue of being heard so began to sing along "You got a fast car but is it fast enough so we can fly away, we gotta make a decision we leave tonight or live and die this way…"I remember we were driving, driving in your car the speed so fast I felt like I was drunk. City lights lay out before us-"

Someone pulling his ear phone out and their voice next to his ear had Ianto eyes flashing open "and your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder and I had a feeling that I belonged and I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone." He turned to look at the owner of the beautiful voice.

"I didn't know you could sing Jack?" he smiled at the man next to him before closing his eyes again and humming contently when he heard Jack chuckle and felt him lay his head down on to his lap. "hey"

"Hello Yan" jack replied and practically purred when Ianto began to run his hands through his hair.

"So how did you know I was here? Are you stalking me Jack?" he opened his eyes to look down at his Lover? Partner? Teacher? Friends? His Jack he supposed was the only thing he could say at this moment.

Jack laughed again "Yes my love well kind of, I was travelling to your house and saw you walking across the park and thought I would pop and say hi" he pulled Ianto down by the neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Best hello I have had all day, now tell me Mr Jones why are you sitting in a park, singing I might add?"

Ianto blushed and pulled on Jack's hair who groaned at the sharp tug "Unless you want me to ravish you in a park I suggest you do not do that again" his voice was stern but his eyes were clouded and his breathing deep. Ianto chuckled. "Right come on we have to get you home- I mean you only had pneumonia a couple of weeks ago and if we sit here any longer I'm going to pounce on you"

Jack stood up and pulled Ianto up by his hand once Ianto had grabbed his bag as he began to walk ahead he heard Ianto whisper "what if that is exactly what I want you to do Harkness?"

* * *

><p>Reviews are a lovely treat...<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Okay to make it up to you, you have a double chapter… For the delays :) and I really love you guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

There was a long pause where Jack just looked towards Ianto. "Well is it Yan?" he looked completely shocked but above all hungry.

He couldn't help but blush under the growing hunger he had never seen so much want in someone's face. "Of course it is what I want you moron. I want you, I have from the moment I clapped eyes on you. The moment you kissed my lips I knew it was you and only you Jack. I mean I don't even care that you have a wife, a child for goodness sake what does that say about me? That I would rather have a part of you than nothing at all." He stopped knowing he had already said too much but he didn't care Jack had asked. It was all true he wanted nothing more for this beautiful man to ravish him but he needed Jack to know it is more that, not just a sex thing. "Enough for you?" he fought the blush by pushing his chin out and trying to look less scared.

Jack couldn't help his jaw falling open he looked like a gaping fish but he couldn't help it he never thought that would be the answer that they were having this conversation at all really. They had been through so much already in such a short period of time but sleeping with Ianto no making love to him would be the final step of Jack cheating on his wife. There was no way of going back, did he really want that? Looking at the blushing teenager he knew the answer. He stepped closer looking into Ianto's eyes. "I want everything you are willing to give me do you hear that Yan? When you are ready I'm here, willing to take the next step because you have changed everything Yan . Everything" he runs his fingers along Ianto's cheek and kissed his forehead. Ianto sighed shivering at the touch. "Right let's get you home"

They walked silently out of the park with matching smiles their hands were clasped until they got to the gates. Where Ianto reluctantly let go of Jacks hand from fear of being seen. "come on let's get you home" sighed Jack.

The car ride home was quiet but not uncomfortable. Each in turn thinking about what the other had said that afternoon. They pulled up to Ianto's drive "Would you like to come in for a while Jack I could do with a tea?" he smirked towards Jack "and nobody is home" Jack chuckled at Ianto and nodded before following the boy inside.

Ianto went straight to the kitchen leaving a bewildered Jack to follow behind "You know I don't know how you like your tea, so what will it be?" When he didn't get an answer he went to turn around but felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

A chin rested against his shoulder with a nose pressed into his curls. "oh I don't feel tea, Yan do you have a coffee please?" he chuckled at the older man murmuring into his curls.

"Yes but you will have to get up" he already knew the answer Jack pulled him closer only shaking his head. "You are child come on up I want a hot drink but if you don't let go how am I going to give you a kiss?" Ianto knew it would have the desired effect, as Jack let up immediately spinning him around and pushing his body up against Ianto's leaning in to steal a kiss. Ianto turned his head quickly "No not until I get my cuppa"

Jack whined before he had even realised he had made the sound "Yan, just one kiss?" Ianto contemplated for a second before leaning in to kiss Jack quickly before pulling back. Jack groaned in disappointment he had pinned Ianto to the counter, arms bracketing him, his legs pushing him further into the counter but it was Ianto calling the shots and it was honestly driving him mad. "Yan you are killing me here"

"Fine" Ianto wrapped his arms around his neck urging him to lean in "come and get it then" their eyes closed as the kiss started off sweet and innocent before Jack swiped his tongue along Ianto's lips. He opened his mouth under the teasing and Jack took the time to battle Ianto's tongue they entwined pulling each other closer, Jack wrapped his hands around his waist pushing him into the counter, hard. Ianto felt Jack swipe his tongue across the roof of his mouth, pushing his tongue down before running across his teeth. Ianto couldn't help but nip at his tongue as he passed over the sharper ones. Jack groaned before kissing back more demanding that Ianto fought back with the same passion. Then he remembered earlier and he took a chance he ran his fingers up Jack's neck before lightly wound his fingers in his hair, for a couple of seconds he did no more except fight hard for the dominance. Then he pulled, hard and Jack screamed into his mouth, rutting his hips into Ianto before trying to pull away. "ah ah ah." Scolded Ianto "not just yet my love" His voice was ragged and his whole boy tingling from the effect he had had on Jack. His lips were still close to Jack's the words he spoke allowed him to brush against his lips "Now that was interesting wasn't it?"

"Yan-" he shuddered before continuing "unless you want something bad to happen on your counter I suggest-" he broke off with a moan as Ianto pulled his hair yanking his head back kissing along his neck. "The things you do to me. You evil little-" Ianto cut him off one final time to kiss his lips gently before letting go of Jack completely.

He smirked "wow you should see yourself right now, you do look beautiful" he pushed at his chest and Jack actually stumbled. Ianto couldn't believe how much that had turned Jack on pulling his hair. He almost didn't want to stop but he looked towards Jack who was trying to control his breathing he couldn't help him he had to smile and then he giggled. Oh how embarrassing. Jack cracked his eyes open "Right you go sit down I will make you a coffee. Okay" Jack looked like he needed the space so followed his advice sitting down in front of the TV whilst Ianto made the drinks.

_Oh gosh he has got it bad_ Ianto thought to himself with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Reviews are like cookies- I want all the cookies….<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Now I know you lot have waited ages for me to post something and I finally gave you two chapters yesterday. Well I got some lovely reviews yesterday and I couldn't help but give you another chapter. I decided to give you a chapter with the insight of Jack's point of view as some of you have been wondering about his possessiveness and his intentions towards our Ianto. Hope this starts to clears up any questions if not you can ask any questions via PM. Anyway enjoy….

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

(Jack's POV)

Jack lay back resting his head against the settee letting out a large sigh. He couldn't remember ever feeling this out of control even as a teenager he was never this bad. _What am I even doing here with a teenager? _He thought to himself he was so old now what was he doing with a boy half his age? _I am old enough to be his father. Oh my goodness I am a father! _Jack began to panic thinking over how stupid his choices were he knew that Ianto was putting everything on the line for him, his morals, friends even his life to be with Jack. What could he even give him back secret kisses and a job babysitting his daughter?

He sat there for a while trying to control his breathing he couldn't even give him up. When he tried to leave last time he felt like his life was boring colourless without Ianto in his life. He couldn't go back to living without him. He felt Ianto come in and sit down beside him "Jack you okay?" _I am not good enough I am not good enough for this beautiful boy._ He thought with a sad smile. He nodded and smiled when Ianto snuggled in close allowing Jack to wrap his arm around him letting a content sigh out against Jack's neck. "Really Jack, Jeremy Kyle?" Ianto chuckled but fought Jack's hand for the remote when he tried to change the channel entwining their fingers after chucking the remote away.

In this moment with Ianto's head pressed against his chest he knew he would happily take what Ianto would give him, he knew how people would see their relationship- a dirty old man taking advantage of an innocent boy under his care. It was so much more he knows that now, kissing the curly head, running small circles against Ianto's knuckles he wanted this all of this. He knew that he had never felt such powerful emotions and his eyes welled up at the thought of having this forever. These moments are what he wanted for good but it was not that simple he had to wait until Rose was older, he would not allow her to be brought up without a father constantly around- he had that and he would not do that to his little girl.

His little girl, now he couldn't wait to introduce her to Ianto; he knew it was risky but the two people he loved the most in the world were about to meet. Maybe one day they could be a family when Rose was old enough to understand. Yes that is what he wanted he couldn't believe how hard he had fallen. So he would allow people to say what they wanted he couldn't see his life without Ianto now. He knew it was more than a little fantasy a teacher and a student, he wanted him in his life forever more and unless Ianto wanted it differently that is how it would remain no one could take this away from him.

They sat watching rubbish TV for an hour happily sharing kisses but at some point Ianto had fallen asleep on top of Jack. He felt his eyes drifting shut so gently woke Ianto, it was about time he left now Rose would be home and he stuff to catch up on. He stroked Ianto's face who lent into the touch "Yan come on babe I have to leave I'm afraid" he felt Ianto stir against him before sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and gave the cutest yawn Jack had ever seen. Jack chuckled at how adorable he found his Ianto. "Are you coming to say goodbye or would you rather go back to sleep?" he tugged at Ianto's ear affectionately.

When he received no answer he stood and pulled a sleepy Ianto into a hug. When he tried to pull away Ianto clung to him "I don't want you to go, I want you to get back on that sofa so I can fall back to sleep in your arms" he murmured into Jack's ear. Jack looked startled by the admission but he felt the same he couldn't think of anything better.

He looked into the pleading eyes "I will stay until you fall back to sleep is that okay then I will let myself out okay love?" Ianto nodded before pulling Jack back to the sofa. This time Jack was lying down with Ianto lying on top of him. For a second he had to hold his breath at the closeness of the two of them he couldn't help it, he remembered the earlier encounter and it was doing nothing to help the situation. He stroked Ianto's hair to calm himself and Ianto began humming against his neck. It was like Ianto was doing it on purpose and chuckled when he felt Jack's growing interest along with his own. They did nothing to progress the sexual interest both choosing to ignore it. Jack continued stroking Ianto's hair until he felt the boys breathing even out. He didn't move for a while just lay contently until another thirty minutes had passed, he sighed and gently lifted Ianto placing him on the sofa with a final kiss he left with a last look towards his future.

"Sarah I am home" he moved through the hallway looking for his wife. He walked into the living room seeing his daughter asleep on the sofa. She had been watching the little mermaid, again. Jack couldn't help but pick up his sleeping daughter holding her close as he took in her familiar smell.

He walked through to the kitchen to find Sarah washing up after cooking. She did not seem pleased to see him. "Where have you been?" oh dear scratch that she looked really pissed off "Well you missed dinner"

"Sorry Sarah I just got caught up" he had the decency to look guilty he moved Rose to one arm before wrapping one arm around Sarah. "Leave that I will put Rose to bed, finish tidying up you go and take bath, okay?" she sighed but kissed him on the cheek before leaving him to it. _Well that could have gone better_ he thought bitterly to himself. He waited a few minutes jut swaying side to side with Rose in his arms, he would wait for Sarah to get into her bath before going upstairs. Once he heard the bathroom door lock he walked up silently placed rose in her bed he looked at his 3 year old sleeping peacefully he thought _what to do ay Rose, I love you with all my heart but not her. I mean we don't even argue anymore. It's not like we are unhappy but we are just not in love anymore. There are no fireworks, no spark anymore. I am doing this all for you my love. _Jack kissed his sleeping princess a final time before leaving the room.

He tried to clean quickly he didn't want any awkwardness between Sarah and him. When she arrived into the room she didn't speak straight away she just sat down and watched him clean. Once he had finished he turned to look at his wife she was in her silk dressing gown with her hair tied in a little pony and she smiled towards her husband. "Tea?" She nodded "So how was your first day? Did you enjoy it?" he had almost forgotten it was her first day but looking at her tired eyes he knew that it had been a draining day.

"Oh it was fine had some cheeky year 8's but that did not last long after a while they all settled down" she smiled again when he placed a tea in front of her. When he sat down next to her she placed her hand over his "I left you some dinner in the microwave sorry for being snappy earlier darling I am just tired" now he felt bad not only had he been late but his wife had done nothing but be nice and apologetic. He ate the meal quickly he had always loved her cooking and before long he had cleared the plate. "Are you coming to watch TV?" She even washed his plate up before grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses. Jack smiled he wanted nothing more than to sit around and watch TV.

"I am sorry Sar I have more coursework to mark I'm afraid" she laughed filled his glass before walking away.

"Rather you than me" she laughed as he entered his study.

He was about half way through his marking when his phone buzzed.

_Thanks for not waking me apparently I needed that sleep. Anyway I am wide awake now an was not happy to find you had left. You will have to make it up to me….Sir. I xx_

Jack groaned at the text there was nothing else he could do, he smiled wishing he could of still been there but for the time being his place was here.

* * *

><p>Thank you to all of you that have commented You know who you are I really appreciate it not only do you read my stories but you comment on them as well... Makes my day<p> 


End file.
